


we were jet-set, bonnie and clyde

by chiwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwoo/pseuds/chiwoo
Summary: Jihoon knew he had done pretty bad things before but he had done the worst with Soonyoung.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	we were jet-set, bonnie and clyde

This is how life progresses for Jihoon:

Starting off doing his day-job, a decent one like what Jihoon would always say to himself, in the local cafe near his university as early as seven in the morning until the end of his shift at eleven near afternoon. He will go study music theory and do essays in ethics for a couple of while before going to his other job which starts at ten in evening until twelve sunrise to pay for his tuitions, bills and the looming loan sharks left behind by his late father.

Jihoon is alive but he couldn't exactly say that he is living, he still needs to survive.

And this is where things started to get a little messy and dirty. He had done awful things like pickpocketing too drunk customers to even remember his face that had tried to lure him with their wealth, sometimes he slept with them and robbed what’s inside the closet after faking an orgasm then gone without a single trace and new weight of cash in his hand the next morning.

When he thought he’s getting pretty well in his schemes, Jihoon realizes he already found god and the devil walking towards him.

(Lee Jihoon finally met his personal hell in the form of Kwon Soonyoung.)

So it goes without saying how the interest in each other ended up into making out in the dirty bathroom stall of the bar where Jihoon works, grinding their hips then ditched the whole place to fuck somewhere more decent because Jihoon refuses doing it in the dirty sink that Soonyoung just shrugged off and laughed at.

(And they played with fire that night.)

Jihoon wonders if he would probably still be doing a mediocre day-jobs and acting like a proper college student whilst at the brink of bankruptcy with all these loan sharks going after him. _Or_ he could be the next cold lifeless body in a bag thrown in the dark alley near his apartment buried in debts, _quite figuratively and literally_ , if Jihoon hadn't met Soonyoung.

He wonders what of those two situations he would end up the next day if he hadn't been fucked until he blacked out, kissed until he keeps on wanting more, acted like a cat in heat until he was a mewling mess like one to please Soonyoung in bed. Jihoon aimlessly assumed the latter was just like any other men he had slept with and stole his expensive rolex wrist watch without a hitch then went off without any single trace again. Though he needs to admit it, that was probably the best fuck he had in his life- making him come three times was bizarre and if only Jihoon was not so adamant into paying bills and debts to survive he would had stayed with him longer and bask in the afterglow of the mind-blowing sex. Maybe, he might offer some breakfast too and let some steam off in the shower for another round.

And he would probably never learn how Soonyoung tracked him down so easily. He was just walking to get home then next thing, he was cornered in the same dark alley and felt his back pressed in between the rough brick wall and a tall figure towering in front of him.

“Where did _my_ little kitten go last night? I was so sad when you left me in that cold bed all alone.” 

There was a dangerous glint flashed in those amber eyes resembling a predator that sent shivers down his spine and made him weak.

“Here, I thought I could keep my kitten all to myself," Soonyoung leaned down and whispered an octave low, “but I guess he just wanted to snoop around my things and went out without even saying goodbye once he was done.”

“I- '' Jihoon tried to speak as if tongue was caught in a knot. His knees wanted to surrender. He could never win against this man before him.

“Pretty cheeky of you to steal my favorite watch and just prance around like nothing happened, kitten.” Soonyoung purred against his neck and began lapping at the exposed skin, soothing the red blemishes left behind. “You thought you could escape from me?” 

Jihoon could only gulp in anticipation. He can feel his resolve slowly crumbling down under Soonyoung’s hungry gaze and nails digging against his skin. His voice melts into sweet croons of how pretty Jihoon looked when he came last time they met and filthy whispers of how he want to spread him open when they fuck or even better, make Jihoon ride his dick into oblivion and drowning in pleasure.

“You may look like a fucking saint,” Soonyoung seethed, pushing his thigh in between Jihoon. “But I already know what sinners like me looks like.”

He should be frightened, Soonyoung is nothing but another uproar danger. Jihoon should just runaway but instead, he remained rooted in his spot already rocking his hips against the thigh between his legs.

"You want this, don't you?" 

"Yes! I want _you_!"

Jihoon moans out his name and gives in almost begging, crashing their lips together ensuing a promptu battle for dominance and knowing the fact they were going to share one bed again by the end of this long night. 

He could vividly picture himself on all fours with Soonyoung draped all over him as he relentlessly pound behind until he breaks and hear all the little dirty things Soonyoung would say as his lips haunts the shell of his ears—it sunk deeper into his mind as Soonyoung kissed him harder, almost bruising.

And that's what exactly happened. 

Jihoon now laying against the soft mattress of his own bed, naked and begging to be taken as Soonyoung spreads him open, bent in different positions and used until he feels numb from overstimulation but he _loves_ it. He loves singing Soonyoung’s name in perfect pitches like a prayer and being completely under his mercy or the feeling of soft fluttering kisses leaving his skin again and again and again and mending all the purple bruises left behind like he was the most delicate porcelain doll Soonyoung ever possessed. 

“How did you find me?” Jihoon’s voice breaks through the silence surrounding the dark room. “Why are you looking for me in the first place?” 

“I have my ways,” Soonyoung murmured nonchalantly, fingers carding Jihoon’s hair, showering him little pecks every once in a while. “And like what I said before, I want to keep you all for myself.”

“Why?”

“There is something about you that keeps me wanting,” Soonyoung pulled Jihoon up until he was placed on top of him with their bare chests pressed together and finally looking intently at each other once again. 

“You are rotten and cunning just like me,” Soonyoung traced his thumb around Jihoon’s pretty swollen lips, fingertip lightly touching the surface but Jihoon still obliged and sucked it in while looking innocently at Soonyoung’s gleaming eyes. “You know exactly how to wrap someone around your finger like playthings and your innocent looks could fool anyone within a heartbeat.” 

Jihoon leaned forward and whispered, “Did I somehow fool you?” 

_“Almost,”_ Soonyoung admits, cherry lips curled in a sly smirk. “But you can never outsmart me, pretty kitty.”  
  


From that night, a lot of things changed for the both of them.

Jihoon could feel himself sinking deeper and deeper in the quicksand of his own emotions and it is weird because he never felt something like this before nor the fluttering and pleasantness rumbling in the pit of his stomach. All his life, Jihoon never felt he had been loved enough much less been in love with somebody else. He never cared for someone other than his own self. Maybe that is why it scares and confuses him at the same time.

But whenever he looks at Soonyoung, it just perplexes Jihoon. He sees something more, something more than lust and cheap thrills in those eyes, so much more happening in between kissing and fucking that he could almost taste love inside Soonyoung’s mouth and feel it in every lingering touches. It wasn’t some twisted attraction that drew them near the line, at least not, but in some other way so close to love.

His doubts and worries somehow faded in time as their bottled feelings became clearer and profound each passing day. After all, they went through different hell holes together and this time around there are more intimate stares shared, more peppering of kisses on every bruise they got, so much emotion and _tears._

(Jihoon knew he had done pretty bad things before but he had done the worst with Soonyoung. And it just felt so good and right.)

Inseparable, Soonyoung and Jihoon threw their lives into living the best of times and the worst of crimes. 

They steal money from the pompous rich people or rob rundown convenience stores in the middle of nowhere. Soonyoung does all the smooth talking while Jihoon does the work needed to be accomplished accordingly in their plans.

Sometimes they would earn loads of hard cash from every poker Soonyoung played in, apparently the bastard had lady luck chained by his side. Jihoon sits prettily on his lap, draped all over like a charm and whispering the things they could buy and have fun with shitload of wealth as others watch them. It was quite a show off but Soonyoung didn’t care, he absolutely loves it when people envies him and worship the ground where Jihoon stand.

(If you asked him, Soonyoung would be willing to be one of them, just to prove that all he needs is _him_.)

After a game or two and finally with a duffle bag worth thousands inside, they would drive off to another city to avoid detections before anyone notices, maybe fuck in the backseat of their getaway car if they have some time to spare or just do it in a master suite of an exquisite hotel once they reach their next destination.

Whichever of the two, Soonyoung still loves the sight before him- Jihoon writhing against the mattress and screaming his name and all fucked up underneath as he drives him to the edges, still balls-deep. Soonyoung still loves it when Jihoon mounts himself on top of him and rides his dick like a champion- he thinks Jihoon looked so gorgeous just like that with still half-lidded eyes, tousled hair and lips moist, red and plump and pretty neck stretched with displays of bite marks and hickeys that serves as reminders for Jihoon.

They basked in the afterglow and stayed in bed maybe for a little longer, kissing some more and giggling as they cleaned up before they set off to wherever life takes them. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is somehow me just exploring other genres for a change (so pardon me if this a whole mess) also, was loosely inspired from the junshua au i recently bookmarked.
> 
> stay safe, always.


End file.
